A Week and a Date
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Harry realizes that his best friend, Hermione, has it bad for Professor McGonagall. He challenges her to woo their teacher; after all, Hermione has never met a challenge she couldn't face. In fact, she usually goes above and beyond expectations. This time would be no different.


Just a bit of fluff resulting from a slow day at work. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Day 1**

"She's a bit old, isn't she?" Harry asked, elbowing Hermione's side as they sat in the Great Hall eating lunch together.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry replied quietly. "I mean, you've been staring at her for ten minutes. It's obvious you fancy her or something. But seriously, 'Mione, isn't she a bit old for you? I guess she's pretty enough for an old lady, but…"

"She is not old!" Hermione hissed defensively. "She's a beautiful woman."

"So you do fancy her, then?" Harry prodded, looking amused.

"Or something," Hermione groaned, realizing Harry had just effectively gotten her to confess what she'd been hiding all term. And last term. And the term before that. Bloody hell, she must be mental.

"Well, to each their own, I guess," Harry shrugged, patting her on the back. "We can't really help who we fancy, right?"

"It doesn't seem so," Hermione muttered, looking at him. "What am I going to do, Harry?"

"Woo her, obviously," he said without much thought. "I mean, we aren't underage anymore. Voldemort's done with. So what's stopping you?"

"It's not like there's a book teaching one how to ask a teacher out on a date," the nineteen year old Gryffindor sighed. "Where would I even begin?"

"Well, after all the stalking you've done the last few years…"

"I have not been stalking Minerva!" Hermione hissed.

"Fine then," Harry grinned. "All the _research_ you've been doing…"

"Better," Hermione huffed. "Barely."

"Well, you must know all the things she likes and doesn't like," her best friend mused. "Does she even fancy other girls?"

"She and Madam Hooch used to date," Hermione rattled off without thinking.

"Blimey," Harry grinned. "I'm going to file that away for next time I get a drink with Rolanda."

Hermione sighed, thinking about how utterly unfair it was that _Harry's_ favorite teacher had been more than willing to befriend him after the war. Harry and Madam Hooch were thicker than thieves anymore, and she was insanely jealous; Minerva still maintained a very professional distance from her, even if everyone in the bloody school knew that Hogwarts' Headmistress was very fond of the Golden Girl.

"She won't even call me _Hermione_," said Golden Girl pouted. "How am I to get her to consider me as _more_ that a friend if she won't even have a casual conversation with me?"

"I suppose you may have to be less subtle than you've been," Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean, you respect her like a student respects a teacher. So, that's how she'll see you, right? Like a student. If you _act_ like an equal, with or without her permission, she might start treating you like one."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. That was actually very insightful. And, she mused, a change in her approach may just work. She had thought the problem had been in _what_ she was doing, not in _how_ she was doing it. "When did you get so smart, Harry?" she asked with a smile.

"Had a good teacher," he laughed. "Professor Granger, ever meet her?"

She mock punched his shoulder. "Don't make fun. I was being serious."

"So was I," Harry replied solemnly. "Now go plan. I expect you to get a kiss out of her within a week."

With a knowing smile, Hermione ate the last of her lunch and then went off to do just that.

* * *

**DAY 2**

"Minerva," Hermione said deliberately, catching the older witch outside her quarters first thing the next morning. "Might I have a word?"

The Headmistress looked startled at the use of her first name by a student. "I don't recall giving you permission to address me casually, Miss Granger," she said.

"Nor did you express that I could not," Hermione replied. "And it's _Hermione,_ to you."

With an amused almost-smile, Minerva nodded. "Fine then, _Hermione_, what can I do for you?"

Her classic cheshire grin formed on her lips. "I was wondering if you might like to get out of the castle this evening, and go down to the Three Broomsticks for a drink with me. It's Saturday, so no classes in the morning, and I already checked with Filius to make certain you didn't have rounds tonight. He mentioned it had been awhile since you'd set foot out of the castle, and so…"

"You present an iron clad case," Minerva said, lips twitching.

Hermione was uncertain if the twitching was unease, or an effort not to smile. She hoped it was the later. "So?" she pressed.

"Alright then," the older witch finally said. "What time? Shall I meet you there, or…"

"Seven this evening, and it's supposed to be lovely out tonight, so how about I pick you up here, and we enjoy the walk down together?" Hermione suggested. Yes. She was taking control of this situation like a Dementor at Azkaban.

"As you wish," Minerva sighed.

* * *

**DAY 3**

"Hi, Minerva!" Hermione greeted, _accidentally_ bumping into the object of her affections in an otherwise deserted hall. Thank Merlin for Harry's stupid map. "How's your day going so far?"

"Had a bit of a hangover this morning, thanks to you and your asinine truth or dare game," Minerva teased.

Last night had really gotten Minerva out of her shell, and Hermione was beyond pleased to see that the relaxed state had not worn off as of yet. She was hopeful it would remain that way for good.

"You appeared to be a willing participant," she reminded the older witch. "And I very much enjoyed learning that the great Minerva McGonagall is as prone to one night stands as the next witch."

Minerva blushed. "Hermione, please…"

"I won't tell a soul," the younger woman promised. She stepped forward and took Minerva's hand, squeezing it gently. "You can trust me."

"Can I?" Minerva asked. "Nothing personal, Hermione, but you are still so young."

"You can," the younger woman assured her. "People don't hurt those they care for most."

With that, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Minerva's cheek, and with one final squeeze of the older woman's hand, she turned around and walked away, leaving the Headmistress of Hogwarts to get the hint.

* * *

**Day 4**

Mondays were a grueling thing for any student, and Hermione was no exception. Still, the Gryffindor in question knew that if Minerva saw her struggling, all bets could be off regarding the question of if Hermione was or was not able to handle the life of an adult. Really, she didn't know why there was any doubt. Hadn't she proved herself through all the Horcrux business with Harry and Ron? Classes were finally over for the day, and Hermione had just dropped her bag in her dorm and freshened up, and was now on her way up to Minerva's office.

Their current Transfiguration professor, Professor Brown, was out sick today, and much to Hermione's pleasure, Minerva had stepped in to cover his classes. As grand as _that_ had been, Hermione knew that meant that Minerva would be spending half the evening checking homework, and probably going over tomorrows lesson plans in case Professor Brown was still not feeling well enough to teach. Hermione, of course, was only taking Transfiguration this turn to fill a hole in her schedule, as she had already tested for her level one mastery, nearly a year ago during the summer after Voldemort was defeated. Granted, if you held a mastery, you weren't supposed to attend Hogwarts at all, so she hadn't told anyone.

This, of course, presented Hermione with a dilemma. Did she confess to Minerva that she held the mastery, and risk being kicked out of Hogwarts a mere month before graduation, and thus presenting a sound argument as to why she could help Minerva grade, if not cover the class? Or, did she just go up and offer to keep Minerva company? She expected that the later would be less than welcome. Minerva never did like being bothered while working.

Her decision was made by the time she reached the Head Tower; she would tell Minerva the truth. If nothing else, because Minerva had trusted her, and the pursuit of equality demanded that Hermione do the same.

"Come!" came the sharp, Scottish accent when she knocked on the door.

"Minerva?" Hermione said, entering.

"Hermione," Minerva said, looking up and offering a brief smile. "I'm afraid that if you've come to continue your current mission of breaking free of the teacher and student mold that was in place between us until three days ago, that I haven't the time presently. With Derrick ill, I've got to cover his classes, and check the homework...I'm so out of practice it's almost silly. Have you got any idea how difficult it is to find a qualified substitute for Transfiguration?"

The brown eyed witch sighed. _Here it goes_, she thought. "I could cover the classes," she offered.

Minerva smiled. "That's thoughtful, but despite how gifted you are in the subject, a Mastery is required to teach, even if it's only a substitution."

"I tested, and passed the level one Transfiguration Mastery test eleven months ago," she confessed in her most serious voice. "I didn't tell anyone because I really wanted to get my Hogwarts diploma, and hadn't known about that law prior to taking the test."

Minerva dropped her quill. "Whut?" she said stupidly.

"You can check with the Ministry," Hermione offered. "I assure you, Minerva, that you'll be pleased with my test scores. I tested two points above you, actually."

"Are you quite serious?" came the shocked inquiry.

Hermione suppressed a grin. "Yes, I am, and as already stated, I would be more than willing to take over Transfiguration until Professor Brown is feeling better. You have plenty to do as Headmistress. You don't need more tasks on your plate."

"That's very kind, Hermione," Minerva said slowly. "But surely you have other things you'd prefer to do with your time…"

"Well, as you seem to have figured out, I'm making an effort to be more than a student in your eyes," Hermione said quietly. "And as you dealing with this means you'll get behind on your regular work, it could be weeks before I can talk you into another drink at the Three Broomsticks, if I _don't _take this off your plate. So, I am, admittedly, being rather selfish in offering."

"Very well," the older witch conceded after a moment. "I must admit I'm a bit baffled by your sudden interest in me, but honestly, I think with the amount of stress this is putting on me, you'd be more qualified to teach Derrick's classes than I am presently."

Hermione walked the rest of the way to Minerva's desk, and began silently collecting the piles of parchment, eventually banishing them to her own desk in her private dorm. "It's not sudden at all," she said quietly, once the desk was clear. "My interest in you, I mean. Expressing it before now was simply not appropriate."

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise, suddenly understanding exactly what Hermione's intentions were. The older witch opened her mouth to speak, but brown curls bounced as Hermione's head shook _no_. "Goodnight, Minerva," she said firmly.

The portraits would later agree that the Headmistress of Hogwarts had been too shocked to say a word, anyway.

* * *

**DAY 5:**

An Owl from Minerva this morning had stated that Minerva was excused from all her classes whilst stepping in for Professor Brown, which Hermione had counted on. It's not like she couldn't take her NEWTS and pass with her eyes closed as it was, anyhow. It didn't matter if she missed a few classes.

The note had also stated her rate of compensation for filling in; eight hundred galleons per day. With this income, even if she only covered the classes for a few days, Hermione could afford to get her own flat right after graduation, versus finding a roommate. She had been doing some looking, and a half decent place, large enough to suit herself and her collection of books, would probably only cost four-hundred galleons per month, which meant that between her savings and this boost of income, she could count on having her rent covered for at least six months. That would allow for plenty of time to find a job she liked. Payment had not been on her mind when she offered to cover for Professor Brown, but Hermione thought it was certainly a good perk.

Of course, a _better_ perk would be a pain potion right about now. Classes were through for the day, but Hermione had not been on her feet so much since she and the boys had been on the run. Merlin, she was out of shape. Her body ached terribly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she moaned, praying that it wasn't Ginny, looking to go down to Hogsmeade this evening or something else that might involve moving.

Rather than red hair, a bun full of ebony locks peeked into her door, looking somewhat awkward. "Good evening," Minerva said softly.

"Hi," Hermione replied, arranging herself in a more dignified position than being sprawled out on the bed like an animal. "What's up?"

"How sore are you?" the older witch asked.

"Very," she admitted with a soft smile. "But it's worth it. Teaching really is a wonderful job."

"Pain potion?" Minerva inquired with a cheeky smile, pulling a vial out of her robe pocket.

"God, I love you," Hermione muttered without thinking, reaching out to accept the potion.

"Yes," Minerva stammered. "About that..."

"Oh," the younger witch gulped. She took a moment to down the potion before saying anything further. "Are you about to tell me 'we should talk'?"

"I do think we ought to," came a soft reply. "But if you are not feeling up to it..."

"Minerva don't be silly," Hermione huffed. "Please, have a seat."

"Perhaps we should begin with some clarification," Minerva stated, sitting on the nearest chair. "Last night...what you said about your interest in me not being sudden..."

"I suppose you're wanting me to spell it out for you?"

Minerva nodded.

Hermione sighed, and a smile played on the corners of her lips. "Well, I have fancied you since my fifth year. Sometime between then and now, I believe that feeling has grown... to love. I am in love with you, Minerva."

"Oh my," the older witch muttered. "So what? You're trying to seduce me? How would you even know if I'd be attracted to another woman?"

"You dated Rolanda for the better part of my third and fourth years," Hermione stated crisply. "Don't insult my intelligence, Minerva. If I did not believe there was at least some chance you'd be willing to see me as a potential lover, I would not have made an advance."

"Right," Minerva gulped.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"So what?"

"Might I interest you in an actual date with me?" the younger witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Internally, Hermione was on the verge of totally freaking out, but outwardly, she forced herself to remain calm. Minerva had to see her as a confident, grown woman. The esteemed Headmistress of Hogwarts would find interest in no one less.

"I may have lost my mind, but..." Minerva paused, and then looked Hermione squarely in the eye. "I think I'd like that."

Hermione grin could not have gotten any wider. She felt the urge to jump on the bed and squeal in delight, but she resisted. Calm and collected, she said to herself. Calm and collected. "Tomorrow's a half day for classes," she said. "Can the Headmistress step out of the school for a few hours tomorrow evening?"

"She can," Minerva nodded.

"I'll pick you up at your quarters at five then," Hermione stated. "Dinner, and then a surprise."

"Alright," the older witch agreed. She stood to leave. "I'll let you rest then. See you tomorrow evening, Hermione."

As soon as the door closed, Hermione leapt up and went to the door, peeking out of the crack at Minerva's retreating form.

"I am out of my bloody mind," she heard Minerva mutter to the passageway. "Albus is going to _hang me_ by my tail."

* * *

**Day 6**

Hermione strode confidently toward Minerva's quarters. She was dressed casually, but nice. She didn't want to overwhelm her date with something too fancy for a first official date, but she did want to look womanly and attractive. She wore a pair of black jeans, _very_ well fitting, and a flowing, emerald green top, which hung in a loose scoop neck to show a peek of her full cleavage. Makeup, and some simple, silver jewelry completed the outfit.

At exactly five 'o'clock, she knocked on Minerva's door, and a moment later the door opened. Hermione, despite her best efforts to remain collected, felt her jaw slacken at the sight which greeted her.

Minerva wore black dress slacks, and a cream button down blouse which Hermione could tell was made of silk. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder in a long, ebony braid. The clothing, unlike the Headmistress' usual witch's robes, clung to her body in all the right places, showing off an incredibly athletic figure that Hermione had not been quite prepared to behold. "You look amazing," she finally uttered.

"As do you," Minerva replied in kind, eyeing the younger witches curves carefully.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asked, offering her hand.

After a brief hesitation, Minerva took the outstretched fingers and they were on their way.

Half hour later, after a walk to the Apparation point just outside the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione gripped Minerva tightly around the waist and with a quiet POP, they vanished from the spot, reappearing seconds later on a side street in muggle London, only a few feet away from a small Italian eatery which Hermione had selected for their evening meal.

"This is my favorite restaurant," Minerva admitted quietly. "How did you know?"

"Filius," Hermione admitted. "He really is a fountain of information on the woman behind the stoic Headmistress' mask. One only need to know what to say to him to get him to talk about it."

Minerva chuckled. "I shall have to rebuke him for been spilling secrets other than his own, when we return to the school. What else has he shared with you?"

"That would be telling," Hermione said evasively. "Of course, I don't think he felt that your favorite place to dine was something that qualified as a secret."

"Perhaps, though Merlin knows what else my deputy has seen fit to divulge," the older witch countered as they stepped into the restaurant and were quickly led to an out of the way table.

The pair chatted and laughed over dinner and a glass of wine. Hermione relished in how relaxed Minerva was, here with her, and hoped the rest of the evening went as well. "So," she said, after she'd paid for their meal and they began walking towards the exit, "are you ready for the surprise of the evening?"

"I'm a bit frightened about what you might consider a surprise," Minerva said wryly, "but I am."

"Take my hand," Hermione ordered.

Minerva did, and a moment late they appeared outside of the British Museum. "A museum tour?" the older witch inquired. "A bit predictable of you, Miss Granger," she teased.

"Perhaps," Hermione admitted. "However, we are here to see the Yunnan Province Exhibit, and I was under the impression you were excited to see that."

The older witch chuckled. "I am, very much so, however, it's not open to the public for another six months."

"Well," Hermione paused for effect before spelling it out for Minerva. This woman really could be so thick sometimes. "I did manage to pull some strings to get you and I in to see it this evening, but if you'd rather do something else…"

"Really?" Minerva asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really," the younger witch smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Apparently it does pay when you're best friends with the Hero of the Wizarding World."

The Yunnan Province Exhibit, while muggles had discovered it and it held meaning to them, also had great importance to the Wizarding community at large. Of the thirty-six Han dynasty graves that had been accounted for so far, eight of the tombs had included wands. The site dated back to the Bronze age, and the find suggested the wizards and witches were around over a thousand years before previously thought. _Important discovery_ didn't even begin to describe it.

What happened next was not something Hermione had expected. Minerva grabbed her face, and kissed her.

"Oh my," Hermione uttered when the grinning older witch pulled away.

* * *

**Day 7**

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. She rolled her head to the left and couldn't suppress the soft gasp that came from her lips. Laying there beside her, still sleeping soundly, was Minerva McGonagall in all her naked glory. The older witch was tangled up in a sheet from the waist down, but her pale breasts were rising a falling slowly as Hogwarts' Headmistress breathed.

_Take that, Harry,_ Hermione thought.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
